


30 Days to say 'I Love You'

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Smash!' Aoba walked right into the kitchen table, bruising his thigh.</p><p>"Cleeeear!"</p><p>"Next month?" Clear asked bashfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days to say 'I Love You'

The very first time Clear made his bold statement Aoba fell off of his chair. 

"W-w-what?!!" a very flustered Aoba stammered. 

"I said 'I'm in love with you', Aoba-san." a very determined Clear responded. 

"I heard you the first time, idiot!" Aoba now stood from where he fell rubbing his now very bruised backside.

"Aoba-san I just want you to know that not only do I love you but I am also in love with you. Is that wrong? Oh! I've upset Master! I'm sorry Master! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, so so sorry!" 

Aoba had to take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of his nose in order to not roundhouse his boyfriend, again. Aoba could never be angry with Clear it was just because Clear could say the most embarassing things with a straight face and it bothered Aoba that he couldn't even though he desperately wished to.

"Listen Clear, if you want to say cheesy crap like that you have to wait. And how many times have I told you not to call me 'Master'?"

"Sorry Aoba-san I won't call you Master again." There was a slight pause. "So..." Aoba raised a brow. "How long until I can say 'I'm in love with you'?"

'Damn', Aoba thought, 'I thought this would be the end of it. Oh well.'  
"How about next year?"

"Next year!" Clear exclaimed. "B-but," he was on the verge of tears. "That's so long away! How about tomorrow?"

"Six months."

"Next week?"

"One month, final offer."

"Okay Aoba-san, next month." a dejected Clear slowly stumbled out of the room with what sounded suspiciously like sniffles.  
'Phew now I get a whole month to prepare myself. Okay Aoba, you can do this!' Aoba's pep-talk seemed to give him strength.

Approximately a week and a half later Clear dropped his bombshell yet again. Aoba was on his way to his room having just finished his bath when the voice he's come to love calls out to him.

"Aoba-san!" 

"Mm?" Aoba acknowledges Clear.

"Aoba-san, I'm in love with you!"

'Thunk' 

"Aoba-san?" Clear rounds the corner to find Aoba on the ground holding his forehead.

"Damn it, Clear! I told you not yet! Now I walked into the stupid doorframe!"

"A-a-aoba-san! It's all my fault! I'm sooo sorry!" Clear, while sobbing, runs into the kitchen for some aspirin and a glass of water. Aoba gratefully receives both after Clear returns.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying attention; it's not you're fault." Aoba replies and gently ruffles Clears' hair.

"But!"

"I said it's fine!"

Clear sniffles once more but nods his head. He doesn't try telling Aoba he loves him again that day. Twenty-five days later from Clear and Aobas' agreement finds Aoba in front of his mirror, hands clammy and voice stuttering.

"Aoba, I do not think you need to do this. I think Clear-san understands. But if you need help I am always here." Aoba turns to Ren with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Ren, but this is something REALLY important. I need to go through with it!" Aoba scrunches up his face and turns back to the mirror attempting to try again. Just then the door opens with a shrill creak and Aoba turns to see a beaming Clear.

"Aoba-san! I'm home early! I went to visit Grandpa and told him all about you and Ren-san. Oh, I even talked about Noiz-san, Koujaku-san, and even Mink-san! Then I left some flowers, you know the pretty blues ones that look like Aoba-sans' hair, on his grave and..."

Aoba just smiled throughout his whole tale while internally sweating about the next few days. He could do this, he could!

"Aoba-san, am I boring you?"

Aoba shook his head. "Not at all but if you don't mind I'll go start dinner." Clear nodded to Aoba before picking up Ren.

"Fluffflufffluff. Flufffluff. Fluffflufffluff. Fluff."

"Aoba, please do not leave me!" Called out a distressed Ren.

One month, thirty days. Today was the day! Aoba was nervous but also extremely excited. 'I can do this!' Thought Aoba. He prepared a delicious dinner and steeled himself for Clears' return home.

"I'm home, Aoba-san!"

"W-w-welcome h-home." Stammered Aoba.

"Aoba-san is something wrong? You're really red! Oh no! Aoba-san you have a fever don't you? We need to get you to bed!"

"That's not it..." Aoba mumbled. Clear cocked his head to the side waiting for Aoba to finish. Aoba blushed harder.

"..."

"What was that Aoba-san?"

"I said...I'm...i-in...l-l-love w-with...you t-too..." The room was silent.

"A-aoba...mmm..." Clear began crying silently, well, as silently as an enthusiastic Clear could.

"H-huh?! W-what now! Why are you crying? Idiot!"

"Aoba-san! I'm just so happy you tried so hard to say that! Oh Aoba-san! I'm in love with you too! Aoba-san!" Clear threw himself onto Aoba nearly throwing both of them off balance before Clear caught them both.

"Yeah, yeah you sappy idiot." Aoba nuzzled his face into Clears' neck to hide his most likely permanent blush.

"Clear, I made dinner so let's eat!"

"Yes, Aoba-san!" Clear chimed happily even though he now sported red-rimmed eyes and a dripping nose. Aoba shook his head at his melodramatic boyfriend and grinned. He felt so refreshed at being able to finally annouce his feelings and only be semi-embarassed.

"Aoba-san, let's stay together forever!"

'Smash!' Aoba walked right into the kitchen table, bruising his thigh.

"Cleeeear!"

"Next month?" Clear asked bashfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic posted anywhere so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
